There has been a long felt need for a non corrosive nose pad and while nose pads have heretofore been made of non-metallic material, they have had imbedded therein some form of metal reinforcement and generally the metal reinforcement has a portion which protrudes from the non-metallic nose pad so as to provide an attachment to the nose pad arm. With this form it has also been necessary to utilize pliers or like tools to attach nose pads to the nose pad arms.
There is also a further problem in eyeglass wear, namely the support of the glasses on the nose in a manner to allow the wearer maximum comfort. The introduction of silicone into the marketplace has increased the comfort but has introduced another problem in that the skin oils migrate on silicone and badly corrode metal attachment fixtures.
Some of the proposals for utilizing non-metallic nose pads with portions that protrude therefrom or interlocking with the nose pad arm are seen for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,853, by Nelson, where essentially a loop protrudes from the pad and the arm has a bifurcated snap-in engagement with the loop. A further arrangement that has been proposed is seen in German published patent application No. 28-35116 (published Feb. 14, 1980) which nose pad has protruding from the rear face thereof a bifurcated portion that snaps into a particularly shaped nose pad arm that has a mating loop and which is essentially a reverse structure of that seen in the above mentioned Nelson patent. There has not, however, been a nose pad formed entirely of non-metallic material.